A woodelf's tale
by female transformer toa
Summary: Atem meets a woodelf girl and after falling in love with her, She is taken away from egypt and begin her journey. AtemxOC


Pharaoh Atem walked along the nile river. For everyday for the past year or so, young women from different lands in Africa have come to Egypt hoping to marry him so he would have a wife and every young woman he saw never felt love in her heart. He saw his stallion had followed him and knew that he needed a wife. His father and mother still lived and they wanted him to marry a suitable young woman. He then heard a beautiful voice singing. He followed the voice to a beautiful young woman.

Yugia: _Though the winter blows bitter cold And bright days are done There's a season _

_we'll soon behold When we'll all laugh in the sun _

_Though we danced and sang through the night Now those nights are none Soon they'll _

_come a new morning light We'll sing and dance in the sun _

_Though the fates have torn us apart And we don't know how or when With the dawn I _

_know in my heart We'll be together again _

_I've known you a life and a day But we've just begun Come with me I'll show you the way _

_We'll soon live free in the sun _

_We'll soon live free in the sun. _

The young woman turned to see a young man with strange hair. His skin was that's of a egyptian's skin color. He had purple eyes and strange hair. She saw he was the pharaoh and bowed down to him. Atem walked over to her and helped her up. Atem saw she was very beautiful. Her eyes were blue and her hair brown. She had elf ears and white skin. She wore a silver amulet and a torn dress. "Hello there, what is your name?" Atem asked the young woman. "I'm but a humble beggar, your highness" the girl said. "I know that. What is your name?" Atem asked again. "I'm Yugia. I sing in the streets for coins so I can buy bread to eat. The only silver I have is the silver amulet around my neck. I won't sell it because it is all I have left of my family" Yugia said.

"Where do you live?" Atem asked. "I don't have a home" Yugia said truthfully. "Then you will come with me to my home as my wife" Atem said getting on his horse. He helped Yugia up onto his horse and once she was on, Atem rode to his home hoping his father and mother would approve of this girl.

It took a hour for Atem to get home and when he got home, The guards saw Yugia but Atem told them that she was welcome to his home. The guards let them through and Atem rode to his home where His parents were waiting. "My son, more young women had come to be your wife. This is getting out of control. You need to pick one now" Queen Cassandra said before seeing Yugia. "Who is this, Atem?" Cassandra asked her son looking at Yugia. "This is Yugia. I met her while I was walking. She was singing and I thought I would follow her voice. When she finished singing, She saw me and bowed down to me. She is very beautiful" Atem said. Queen Cassandra looked at Yugia who stand still for Cassandra to see if she was egyptian.

Cassandra saw yugia wasn't egyptian but liked Yugia. "It is a honor to meet you, King Aknamkanon. It is also a honor to meet you, Queen Cassandra" Yugia said bowing down to the royal couple.

"What a charming and respecting young woman" King Aknamkanon said smiling at Yugia. "She is perfect to you to marry, Atem" Cassandra said. Yugia saw Atem had chosen her to be his wife. Atem showed Yugia the palace and after the tour, Atem led Yugia to her room where she was to change into a suitable dress. Yugia chose a beautiful white egyptian royal dress to wear to dinner. Once she was dressed for dinner, Yugia walked to the dinning hall where servents were still preparing dinner. "May I help with dinner?" Yugia asked one of the servent. "No thank you. Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so" The servent said. Yugia walked over to the royal gardens to look at the flowers She had heard so much about when she was living in the streets.

Yugia arrived at the gardens a minutes later and saw some beautiful flowers she never seen before. Another young egyptian girl with dark hair and green eyes walked through the palace with a angry look on her face. Her name was Mana and she had come from a faraway land across the sands of egypt to marry Atem. She just learned that Atem was marry some beggar girl he found by the nile river and she then saw Yugia. Mana stomped over to Yugia and slapped her on the face. "Can I help you with something?" Yugia asked Mana. Mana slapped her again this time sending Yugia to ground. "Stay away from Atem. He is mine" Mana said angry that a simple beggar girl was going to marry Atem. Yugia got up and went to dinner to join her new family. Atem saw Yugia had been slapped in the face and waited until after dinner to asked Yugia who did it to her. "Yugia, who slapped you?" Atem asked his future wife. "It was someone named Mana. She told me to stay away from you" Yugia said truthfully.

"I know her. I'll talk to her and tell her to leave you alone" Atem said. Yugia saw that Atem was telling her the truth and before she tell him that she was grateful for what he had done for her, Atem kissed her on the lips. Atem deepened the kiss and before long, The guards came into the room and dragged Yugia to the dungeons. "Guards, what is the meaning of this?" Yugia asked. King Aknamkanon came to the dungeons and had learned that she was just a beggar girl. "Why did you lied to my son that you were a princess?" King Aknamkanon demanded. "I would never lie to the royal family. Atem told me that you accepted me into your family" Yugia said truthfully. "For lying to the royal family, I banish you from egypt. You will taken to Cyrodiil where you will stay far away from my family and son" Aknamkanon said having Yugia led away in chains.

Once the ship sent sailed, Yugia wept for what had happened to her. Atem had heard what his father did to Yugia and rode his horse to the harbor only to see he was too late. Silently, He wept for the loss of Yugia. Yugia was taken to the imperial city where she was led again in chains where she was taken to the imperial prison. Her white dress was replaced with a baglike dress and her silver amulet taken from her. She was placed in a cell where she stayed quietly. Everyday she would be forced to go into the city to wash the dirt off. Her long brown hair had been cut off and she worked hard just to get the city clean. One day, Yugia had followed the emperor and his bodyguards to help him. She did what she could to protect the emperor but the emperor gave her the amulet of kings.

Yugia saw the mystic dawn slay the emperor but she was allowed to leave the dungeons. She went by horse to save the land of Cyrodiil. One night, Yugia was at cloud ruler temple and on the balcony. She had become a member of the blades and saw a shooting star. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of Atem.

She truly was in love with him and she knew her heart would not healed until she was reunited with Atem. In egypt, Atem saw the same shooting star and thought of Yugia. He had fallen in love with her by her singing and tears of his own streamed down his face.

Yugia: _Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight _

Atem: _Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there _

_And even though I know how very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star _

Yugia: _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky _

Both: _Somewhere out there if love can see us through Then we'll be together somewhere out there Out where dreams come true _

Atem: _And even though I know how very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star _

Yugia: _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky _

_Both: Somewhere out there if love can see us through Then we'll be together somewhere out there Out where dreams come true _

Yugia saw Martin's hand was in her own but said nothing. "Yugia, will you marry me?" Martin asked Yugia placing a diamond gold ring on her finger. "I need to think about what you asked of me for awhile" Yugia said. "Take all the time you need" Martin said. The next day, The battle for Bruma happened. Few warriors were killed but Yugia grabbed a powerful stone in one of the gates and when she grabbed it, the gate chosed. She then went back to cloud ruler temple where she went into a strange place and reclaimed the amulet of kings. She was freed from the place's spell and gave Martin septim the Amulet of Kings. Yugia followed Martin to the imperial city where they saw the main prince of Oblivion. "Yugia, I know you are still in love with another and I will lead him to you so you two will be together" Martin said before scattoring the amulet of king and disappearing before slaying the evil prince and sealing the prince back into the realm of oblivion.

Yugia saw the dawn and knew with hope that Atem and her will be together forever.

I don't own Oblivion, Atem, Mana, Aknamkanon, in the sun, somewhere out there, and Martin setpim. I do own Cassandra, and the wood elf Yugia.


End file.
